The Best Thing I've Ever Tasted
by kiwifreak188
Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate the new year with some dessert. AH Originally for the Lovin' in the Oven contest.    Please Review!


**The Best Thing I've Ever Tasted**

**Word Count: 3033**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate the new year with some dessert.**

**(This was originally written for the Lovin' in the Oven Contest)**

It began on New Year's Eve.

Alice had decided to throw a huge party, when all I wanted to do was stay home with a romantic comedy and something chocolate to welcome the new year. She had even insisted on picking out my entire outfit for the evening, a form fitting black and silver dress with the highest heels I had ever worn. I prayed that I would not fall tonight. Alice had hinted that there was someone she wanted me to meet once I got to the party. I could not help but feel that this could potentially be a bad blind date, I had been through several already, but she had seemed so sure of herself when she had told me earlier on the phone.

So here I was walking through Alice's apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Jasper, saying hello to people I knew and wishing them a happy new year's eve.

I was talking with my friend Angela when I saw him. He had just come inside from the hallway and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he was. Tall and slightly muscular from what I could see under the black button down shirt he wore with a pair of dark jeans. His bronze colored hair was in perfect disarray and I just wanted to run my hands through it. I watched as Alice ran over to him and hugged him. I would have been incredibly jealous that she'd gotten to him first if I had not known that Alice and Jasper were getting married next June. I watched as Alice started talking to him and then she grabbed his arm, leading him in my direction. I silently hoped that he was the one Alice had wanted to introduce me to. As they began walking closer to me, I noticed that he seemed familiar looking. They both walked over to me and I excused myself from my conversation with Angela. I was suddenly slightly nervous as Alice stopped in front of me, but I smiled at the two of them

.

滴ey Bella, this is my cousin, Edward,Alice said, gesturing to the man I could not help staring at openly, he was even more gorgeous in person.

滴e's the one who just opened up that bakery near your apartment,she continued.

I realized that was where I knew him from. I had seen him walking into the bakery across the street from my apartment earlier that morning and nearly crashed into the car in front of me. It was not one of my proudest moments.

的t's nice to meet you, Bella,Edward said, shaking my hand, his bright green eyes nearly took my breath away. I somehow managed to say hello in return even though I was completely distracted by the spark I felt when he shook my hand.

We continued to talk throughout the night, and I found myself becoming more and more infatuated with him as our conversation progressed. I had learned that he was a few years younger than Alice and I, that he had recently graduated from a cooking school in Chicago, and that he was extremely nervous about the opening of his bakery next week. I promised him that I would stop by on opening day and say hello.

It was nearly midnight when we came across the large table covered with desserts, there were a wide variety of cupcakes, cookies, mini fruit tarts, and even homemade mini powdered sugar donuts.

泥id you make all of this?I asked Edward. I was amazed at how delicious everything looked.

添eah,禰e replied, 鄭s soon as the kitchen at the bakery was ready, Alice immediately insisted that I make things for this party."

I grabbed a plate and put a variety of desserts onto the plate. Edward watched as I tried a chocolate cupcake covered with blue frosting. It was one of the best things I'd ever tasted. Dark chocolate cake with a sweet strawberry center. I moaned as I took another bite. I would gladly die happy, although incredibly fat, if I only had these cupcakes to eat for the rest of my life. As I chewed, I looked over to see Edward staring at me, his eyes darkened as he watched me. I was frozen under his stare as he looked at me with such intensity. I barely realized that everyone was beginning the countdown to midnight as Edward and I continued to look at each other, the tension between us was thick.

典en...nine...eight.."

添ou've got a bit of chocolate..Edward said, breaking our silence. He pointed near the corner of my mouth and I blushed. He slowly reached towards me and wiped the chocolate off with his thumb. I felt an unmistakeable spark where he had touched me and could not hold in my gasp as Edward brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the chocolate off. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

典hee... two... one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone burst into loud cheers and people began wish each other a happy new year. All of the couples in the room shared their first kisses of the new year and I found myself slightly jealous. I did not expect Edward to kiss me, since we had only met a few hours more. No matter how desperately I wanted him to.

I looked up at Edward to see him returning my gaze.

滴appy new year Bella,He said with a smile.

滴appy new year.I replied.

We continued to look into each others eyes and I noticed he kept glancing towards my mouth.

_'Yes' _I thought to my self '_Please kiss me'_

Unfortunately, just as he was about to inch even closer, I felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around my in a tight hug.

滴appy New Year Bella!Alice said loudly.

I could have killed her for ruining the moment, but I could not help but laugh as I looked at Alice's appearance. Apparently she and Jasper had gotten a bit overzealous during their new years kiss. Her hair was going in every direction, much like Edwards and her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

As it neared two in the morning the party began to die down, Edward and I had gone back to just talking while I enjoyed more of the desserts. We sat on the balcony talking about anything and everything we could come up with as people slowly began to leave. We were two of the last ones to leave around three. I gave both Alice and Jasper a hug goodbye and grabbed a paper plate filled with leftover desserts I was planning to take home. I was slightly sad to be saying goodbye to Edward. I wanted to see him again, but I did not know If I should ask for his number or not. He walked with me down towards where our cars were parked.

典onight was a lot of fun,Edward said as we stopped just before we had to go our separate ways.

添es it was,I said smiling at him. '_I should ask for his number' _

He returned with a gorgeous smile of his own, 添eah, so I guess I'll see you later."

_Ask him. Even if its just to go out for coffee._

鄭lright, ByeI wimped out and walked over to my car and got in, resting my forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. I did not know why I had gotten so nervous over a simple question. I then put my keys into the ignition and turned it. The car wouldn't start.

鉄hit,I said and I tried without success to get my car to start again. After the third try I heard a light tapping on my window. I looked over to see Edward and I immediately opened my car door.

滴ey, is everything alright?禰e asked.

I shook my head,熱y piece of shit car broke down,I replied, my voice clearly stating my frustration. 的'll have to call a tow truck"

的 can give you a ride home if you'd like, its on my way home,He said, 的ts late and I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind if you left your car here to call the tow truck tomorrow."

鄭lright, Thank you.I said and got out of my car, grabbing the plate of desserts. I followed Edward towards his car where he opened my door for me. I thanked him and got into the car. We drove in mostly in silence, only talking when I needed to give him further directions to my apartment building. Every so often Edward would glance in my direction and whenever our eyes met he would smile. I could feel the similar tension from earlier beginning to build. When we were stopped at a red light Edward turned to me and broke the comfortable silence.

鉄o, I was wondering if I could see you again,He said, his face hopeful, 添ou know, before the bakery opening."

鏑ike a date?I asked him, unsure if we were both on the same page.

摘 replied, the light turned green and he continued driving, 的 know we haven't known each other more than a few hours but...I feel my self becoming drawn to you."

I blushed, suddenly feeling like an embarrassed teenager again. 的 feel the same.

We eventually reached my apartment building and Edward parked in front. I didn't want this goodbye to be the same as the one before.

典hanks again for the ride,I said, turning in the car seat to face him.  
He was closer than I'd thought and when I turned our faces were mere inches from each other. The best part about it was that there was no one here to interrupt us.

添ou're very welcomeHe replied.

His eyes were heavy as he gazed into mine. He closed the distance between us and his hand came up to my cheek. He cupped my face as he moved towards me and all I could focus on were his lips that were about to touch mine. I moved in to meet him and I could feel the energy between us. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it instantly made up my mind that I could not let this man leave tonight. He kissed me once, then again before I added more into the kiss as it became more passionate than sweet. I had lied to myself earlier when I'd said the best thing I have ever tasted was the cupcake. My mind was instantly changed as we continued to kiss. The best thing I'd ever tasted was Edward.

I knew that if we continued this any longer I would not be able to control my need for him anymore. I reluctantly pulled away slowly, catching my breath.

展ould you like to come inside?I asked him, gesturing towards my apartment building. He quickly agreed and got out of the car, moving swiftly around the front of the car to open my door for me. I grabbed my plate of desserts and quickly lead him up towards my apartment.

As soon as we reached the door to my apartment Edward instantly slammed his lips into mine. I moaned in surprise and pure pleasure as one of his hands found my breast and squeezed. I felt my nipples instantly harden at his touch. After several minutes of heated kissing and groping, I quickly turned around to unlock my door. As soon as I got it open we both hurried inside. We'd been building to this moment since we first looked at each other earlier that night.

I quickly shut the door and locked it, making sure I locked the deadbolt. There would be no interruptions. I turned to see Edward glancing around my apartment and I walked over to him, setting the plate with the left over desserts on the table. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, each of us wondering who would make the first move. Edward reached out towards me and tucked my hair behind my ear and I smiled at his tenderness. He leaned in and kissed along my neck and I immediately felt my need for him growing as his arms encircled my waist. I put my hands into his hair as he continued to kiss and suck at my neck. Soon it was all becoming too much.

"Edward...please" I whispered as his kisses continued to go lower, reaching the top of my underwear.

That was all the encouragement he needed before his lips were on mine yet again. I quickly began to unbutton his shirt as he began to unzip my dress from behind . I had never been undressed so quickly in my life.

"Beautiful Bella," Edward said as he lifted me up and placed me onto my kitchen table.

My hands were everywhere. All over him. I could feel the muscles of his back jump under my assault and his ass tightened. I wrapped my legs around him as I unbuttoned his pants and pushed both

his pants and boxer-briefs down. He watched me as I did this, his gaze so hot it scorched me. My blood flowed through my veins in a rush of need

as I allowed my own gaze to slide down his body. The long length of his penis strained thick, so thick, and hard. I bit my bottom lip to keep from panting.

I felt the moisture between my legs. I wanted him all over me, inside me. Edward kicked his pants off and he was finally completely naked. The next think I knew my back was pressed against the table, and all I felt was something cold and sticky underneath my shoulder.

The leftover desserts I'd brought home. When Edward had pressed me against the table I had landed on top of the paper plate. Even through his lust filled gaze, Edward noticed right away as some of the cake got onto my shoulder and he laughed slightly. He reached over and took the plate from under me and

opened it. I watched as he took some of the cake out of the box and proceeded to make a trail down the expanse of my stomach towards the place I needed him the most. He then grabbed two of the least squashed donuts and placed one on each of my nipples. I laughed slightly at how it looked, but that stopped as soon as Edward slowly began to lick the trail of cake upwards towards my chest. Once he reached where the donuts were he grabbed it with his teeth and brought it up to my mouth so that I could take a bite. I bit half of it and he chewed the other half. He repeated the same process with the other one; however, he decided to slowly drag it up the center of my chest. I was becoming impatient and I began to wonder how long the teasing would go on.

I didn't have to wait very long. As soon as he finished licking up the rest of the frosting, he brought his face up to mine and kissed me passionately. He leaned on top of me, getting a firm grip onto my legs and without a word he pushed his way inside of me.

I gasped at the extreme pleasure of it. He was long and thick and stretched me to the point of pain. Pain that soon vanished into pleasure. I'd been with other men of course. Hadn't I? I suddenly couldn't recall the image of any other man. Only Edward existed. Only the feel of his hands, his mouth, his cock.

釘ella, Bella, chanted my name with every inch he sank deeper. Although it was painfully slow. I arched my back and rolled my hips, urging him to go faster.

擢uck me, Edward, or I'll fuck you. Either way, we're both going to come."

Fire exploded in his bright green eyes, 鉄ome of us are going to come more than muttered, but he slowly withdrew, then surged forward.

I gasped, 的 bet I win"

的 bet you do, too. I liked it when you talked dirty. Do it again."

認uck me."

He smiled crookedly as he slid forward, 溺y pleasure."

He grabbed both of my knees and pushed them apart, wider and wider, sending him so deep inside me that I felt him everywhere. Not one inch of me was untouched by him.

That was all I needed to send me over the edge.

I shattered completely and a scream of fulfillment burst from my throat. Spasms consumed my body, and I clenched him tightly to me. Edward came soon after, grunting loudly.

We stayed in the same position, completely spent He smiled down at me, still laying on top of my kitchen table. I would never look at this table the same again. He grabbed my hand to help me up and I laughed as I looked at the mess of cake and other various desserts on the table. I probably had frosting all over my back by the looks of it. My guess was proved to be right when I felt Edward lick my shoulder blade playfully.

的'll probably need a good shower to get all of the blue frosting off. I said to him.

Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheek, 添ou are probably replied, 的'd be more then happy to help you clean off."

的s that so?I said, returning his smile as I noticed he was nearly ready for a round two. I turned to walk towards my bathroom but then I paused and turned to face him again.

鄭ctually, I changed my mind, you aren't nearly dirty enough Edward. Bring some of that cake with you, I'd like to have some more dessert of my own."


End file.
